


Let Me Worship You

by busanbread_13



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stell, Fluff and Smut, I don't know if it'll be the same in my other stories, I love Kentell so much, KenTell boyfriends, M/M, Smut, Soft Kentell, Top Ken, only in this story though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanbread_13/pseuds/busanbread_13
Summary: “Let me show you how beautiful you are, Langga. Let me worship you,” Ken said while gently caressing Stell’s hair.Stell replied with a soft nod and it was like that one final string was cut.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Let Me Worship You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is purely fictional and was written for entertainment purposes only. I am not in any way affiliated with SB19 or ShowBT Phil Corp.
> 
> Contains explicit sexual content. Read at your own risk.  
> Please bear with me. This is my first time writing smut. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave comments here or on my twitter account [Link text](https://t.co/RBAHfJj3NC?amp=1)

Ken was dead tired. He had been in the office since early in the morning but he only got home at this hour. It’s already 2 am and the only thing he wanted to do is to sleep. He felt like his body would collapse at any moment and he couldn’t even feel his legs. He quickly typed the passcode into their apartment door and immediately went to their room. Their room was dark and the lights were off, signaling that his lover was already sleeping. He didn’t bother to turn on the lights so as not to disturb the other man. He stripped off of his work clothes and took a quick warm bath, hoping that it would somehow relieve his tense muscles. 

When he was done, he wore his bathrobe and went out of the shower room. He turned on the lamp on the bedside table because he couldn’t see the closet. However, when he turned on the lights, he saw Stell sleeping soundly, with his back turned from him. _He sleeps like an angel_ , Ken thought to himself and smiled. He missed Stell. A lot. These past few days, they had been quite busy with their own work and had little time to be together. He dried his hair and messed it up. He then went to their bed and lied down beside Stell. The warmth immediately enveloped him. Just being near to his boyfriend brought him warmth and comfort. He hugged him from behind and snuggled closer to him. He shoved his nose into the other man’s neck and smelled him. How does one get addicted to another person’s smell? Ken didn’t know. He just knew that Stell smelled like coffee and pastry, his two other favorite things in the world, only second to Stell of course.

He didn’t know how much time passed but he kept on smelling Stell. He was unconsciously placing soft kisses on Stell’s shoulders and neck. He only returned to his consciousness when he felt Stell stirring from his sleep, and immediately saw his lips on Stell’s left ear. _He was unconsciously nibbling on Stell’s ear!_

_“Ken?”_

Ken softly bit Stell’s earlobe.

“ _I missed you, Langga,”_ Ken said.

 _“Kakauwi mo pa lang? What are you doing?”_ Stell asked the latter when he felt Ken’s hand doing some circular motions on his stomach.

 _“Uhhh nothing? I just missed you so much,”_ Ken decided to play, squeezing his boyfriend’s tummy. 

Stell moved to face Ken who he found smirking at him.  
  
_“Ken, it’s late. Aren’t you tired?”_ he asked.  
  
Ken pouted. _“I missed you though. Don’t you miss me?”_

 _“Of course I missed you. You and your buang ass,”_ Stell smiled while caressing his cheek. 

They looked at each other’s eyes, trying to memorize each part of their faces. They really missed each other, no doubt. Stell started angling his head, placing a small kiss on Ken’s lips. It was supposed to be soft and chaste but Ken had a different idea. He softly pulled Stell’s neck and continued kissing him. What was once soft kissing turned into a passionate one. Their mouths moved against each other. Ken bit Stell’s lower lip which made him gasp. He then took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Stell’s mouth. He tasted sweet and Ken wouldn’t trade this for anything. Their tongues danced together like in a ritual, both battling for dominance, for control. Their hands roaming all over their bodies. It seemed like they couldn’t get enough of the other. They were groaning and panting, Stell being the first one to break the kiss. 

He saw Stell looking up to him, his eyes already hooded, full of lust. And oh dear God, his cock twitched. He didn’t know how he got on top of Stell but seeing him like this, under him, with his face flushed and soft, shallow puffs of air coming from his mouth, made him want to go feral. 

_“You don’t know how beautiful you look right now, Langga.”_ Ken complimented which made Stell turn his head to the side. _He’s shy_ , Ken thought to himself. He always reacted like this. He had a hard time believing anyone who complimented him for his looks. He softly moved Stell’s face towards him.

_“Why are you shy? When I say you are beautiful, you are indeed beautiful. You are a dangerous man, Stell Ajero. Aren’t you aware of that?”_

Stell just looked at him. Stared at his eyes, searched for any lies. But he didn’t find any. All he found was genuine love. 

_“Let me show you how beautiful you are, Langga. Let me worship you,”_ Ken said while gently caressing Stell’s hair. Stell replied with a soft nod and it was like that one final string was cut. Ken softly kissed Stell at first. He knew what he was doing. He made sure to pay attention to Stell’s soft lips. He could kiss him all day long and he wouldn’t even get enough of it. Kissing Stell might probably be one of his favorite things. The man under him was panting already yet they haven’t even started yet. Ken started to trail down some kisses on Stell’s jaw, to his neck, softly biting on his skin. He loved how the other man was reacting to his kisses. When he found his sensitive spot near the juncture of his neck and shoulder, Stell moaned. And it was like music to his ears. He sucked at it some more until a visible red mark appeared although he was careful about leaving a mark that would only stay for a short period of time.

He kissed and sucked on Stell’s skin until he reached a place wherein Stell’s shirt was on the way. He kissed his collarbone before saying, _“Arms up, baby.”_ Stell obeyed, mind too foggy because of lust. The cold night air immediately made contact on Stell’s skin, sending goosebumps. His nipples were already taut and when Ken ran his fingers through his sensitive buds, he moaned in pleasure. Ken couldn’t take it anymore so he attached his lips on one of his nipples, his free hand playing with the other. 

_“K-ken…”_ Stell stuttered.

Ken paused and released the sensitive bud with a pop, _“Yes, Langga?”_

_“Don’t stop. It feels good,”_ Stell said, breathless.

Ken was happy to oblige. He attached his lips on the other nipple and did the same as in the previous one. When he was done, Stell was a moaning mess, back-arching, panting hard. His cock was hard and he could feel his pre-cum dribble out from the head. Ken noticed and palmed Stell through his sweats, and the effect was immediate. Noticing how hard it was for his lover, Ken pulled the upper part of his sweats.

 _“Can I?”_ Ken asked, hand ready to remove Stell’s pants. 

_“Yes,”_ Stell replied and in one quick motion, his pants and boxers were already off, splayed across the room. 

Stell’s cock was hard with its veins prominent. The head was red and a little amount of pre-cum was coming out of it. Ken touched the slit to tease him which made Stell jerked.

 _“A-ahh Ken,”_ Stell moaned in pleasure. 

Ken surprised Stell when he licked the head of his hard member. He tasted so sweet and bitter at the same time. He continued licking down the side of his shaft, starting from the head while pumping his entire length. Stell was moaning louder. If the apartment was not soundproof, they would definitely hear those sinful sounds. But Ken was thankful because those sounds are for his ears only. As if not satisfied with how beautifully wrecked his lover was, Ken shoved Stell’s dick into his mouth, bobbing his mouth up and down. He fixed his eyes onto Stell’s while doing him. 

_“Gosh, Ken! You’re so hot,”_ Stell commented. He grabbed Ken’s hair and slowly guided his head up and down his shaft. It took a lot of control not to thrust into Ken’s mouth, afraid that he would hurt the younger. Ken’s mouth moved flawlessly, wrapping Stell’s dick with just the right amount of warmth. When the pleasure became too much, he thrust up to Ken’s mouth making him gag. Panic arose within Stell but was immediately changed with pleasure when Ken bobbed his head faster. It turned Ken on, to be honest.

 _“Ken, I think I’m gonna c-cum,”_ Stell said. He softly tried to pull Ken’s hair, careful not to cum inside his mouth but the younger had a different plan. 

_“Cum inside my mouth,”_ Ken replied and then licked the tip of his cock. Ken tried deepthroating him and it was like a switch was turned on for Stell to cum. Waves and waves of his seed came pouring into the younger's mouth yet he swallowed it all. 

Stell was so out of it because of too much pleasure that he did not notice Ken spreading his legs and reaching for the bottle of lube inside their drawer. He poured a decent amount of it onto his fingers and gently circled his rim. Stell winced, still sensitive from their escapade a while ago. Ken searched for Stell’s eyes and quietly asked for permission and he did, urging the younger to proceed. The tip of his forefinger prodded his hole. He slowly pushed forward, the cold lube being warmed by his heat. Stell hissed a little and Ken snapped his head to his direction. He stopped for a while and then proceeded to move his finger in and out. When the stretch is enough, he slowly added a second finger doing the same thing earlier. In and out they went. He scissored his fingers inside, searching for that soft spot. And when he found that spot, Stell arched his back. Ken brushed his fingers over his prostate, enjoying how his lover closed his eyes due to pleasure. He then added another finger which made Stell gasp, the stretch good. Ken’s fingers were really long and they reached places Stell had a hard time doing whenever he pleasures himself alone. He pushed his fingers in and out, faster this time, making some squelching sounds.

 _“L-langga, if you d-don’t stop, I think I’m gonna cum f-for the second t-time,”_ Stell managed to finish his sentence, panting in between.

Ken took out his fingers, making Stell felt empty, his hole clenching around nothing. Ken opened the bottle of lube and poured a considerable amount of it onto his shaft. You see Ken was big and as much as he wanted to pound onto Stell, he didn’t want to hurt him. They hadn’t done this for a long time and he was sure Stell was tight. He evenly coated his cock with lube and when he was ready, he caressed Stell’s cheek.

 _“Can I?”_ Ken asked as he pushed the tip of his cock on Stell’s entrance. 

_“Yes, love,”_ Stell replied. Ken held Stell’s gaze, assuring him that it would be okay. The tip of his cock prodded his entrance.

 _“Langga, please relax. If you don’t, this would hurt,”_ Ken softly said. 

Stell tried to relax, trusting him. Ken’s cock slowly entered the first string of muscles. Stell hissed, he kind of forgot that Ken was big. He slowly entered his hole, inch by inch, careful not to hurt Stell. The stretch is good, his sides burned a little. He slowly pushed until he bottomed out. Both of them were panting after.

 _“You’re so tight, Stell. Are you okay?”_ Ken was so hard and turned on but he refrained himself from thrusting immediately so as not to hurt Stell. He let Stell adjust to the stretch.

 _“I’m okay. You can move now, Langga,”_ Stell assured him. He pulled out slowly and pushed his cock inside. Stell hissed, his insides burning from the penetration. Ken did it again, slowly pulled out, and pushed back again. He did it a couple of times until Stell was moaning in pleasure. The amount of heat enveloping them was so much that even the air-conditioned room couldn’t do anything to lower down the temperature in the room. Moans and grunts filled the room. It was a night full of pleasure.

 _“Ken, f-faster please,”_ Stell whined. Ken moved to put his arms on both sides of Stell’s head, caging him. He thrust faster and deeper, the bed creaking at how powerful his thrusts were. Stell wrapped his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. He loudly moaned in pleasure, fuelling further Ken’s already-powerful thrusts. He swallowed Stell’s moans through kisses while whispering compliments in between. Stell felt immense pleasure when Ken reached deeper, brushing his prostate. He was a mess. His cock already leaking nonstop. 

_“I-i’m close, Langga,”_ Stell panted. Body moving accordingly as Ken thrust into him. 

_“Cum, baby. Cum for me,”_ Ken said. Stell’s nails dug on his back and he would definitely find some scratches tomorrow. 

_“Please, Ken.”_

Stell didn’t know what he was begging for exactly. All he knew was that he could feel his stomach tightening too much. Ken reached for Stell’s cock, pumping it while thrusting into him. The pleasure was too much which made Stell’s mind clouded with lust. He cried out and arched his back, his release coming faster by the second. Ken made a few more thrusts before he felt Stell’s hole clenching around his length. Stell felt his eyes roll back as the pace of Ken’s hips became even faster. Stell's hole tightened around his cock one last time and with a scream of Ken’s name, Stell finally got his release, cumming harder than before, painting both of their bodies white. Ken continued to milk Stell’s orgasm. The man underneath him was wrecked with deep long breaths escaping his mouth. He made him like this. Seeing his lover drowning in pleasure, Ken felt a surge of pride. And with that, he pushed one last time and buried his cock deep as he hit his own high. Stell cried out as Ken came inside of him with a loud grunt.

Pants and deep breaths were the only things that could be heard during the silent night. Ken kissed Stell’s forehead before moving slowly upward so as not to crush Stell underneath him. Stell Ajero is such a dangerous man. He looked so good with his flushed skin and disheveled hair fanning the mattress. He was still breathing deeply which was understandable since he came two times tonight. Ken looked at where their bodies were connected. He felt so much closer to Stell than ever. He never knew he would feel this kind of deep connection with someone in his entire life. As they came down from their high, Stell slowly opened his eyes and saw Ken looking at him fondly.

 _“I’m going to pull out now, Langga, okay?”_ Ken told Stell.

 _“O-okay,”_ Stell confirmed, smiling softly. Ken slowly pulled out. His cum spilled out of Stell’s ass.

 _“Are you okay, Langga? Was I too rough?”_ Ken asked, worry evident on his face.

Stell, even feeling weak, caressed his cheek and said, _“No, Langga. You were perfect.”_ He reached for Ken’s neck and pulled him down. They kissed lazily, breaking apart for more air. 

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_

They once again got lost in each other’s eyes.  
  
_“Are you sure you’re really okay?”_ Ken asked.

Stell laughed and hit Ken’s arm weakly.

 _“Yes, love. I just need a minute or two,”_ Stell reassured him.

 _“Okay,”_ Ken replied. He slowly stood up and went to the bathroom. He washed thoroughly first before carrying a towel and basin with water out of the place. He found Stell slowly drifting off to sleep. As much as he wanted him to sleep, he needed to clean him first because tomorrow, it would be too sticky. So he gently tapped Stell’s cheek to wake him up.

 _“Langga, let’s clean you up first,”_ he softly kissed Stell’s forehead. He cleaned him gently, wiping his stomach where his cum went. He also cleaned his ass, carefully letting out his own seed inside. He washed him thoroughly until he was satisfied. He set aside the basin and towel and proceeded to lie down beside his lover. He was quickly drifting off to sleep. Ken wrapped his arms around Stell and gently put his head over his right arm.

 _“Are you sure you’ll be able to walk tomorrow?”_ Ken teased Stell.

That woke Stell up. He softly shoved Ken’s body, softly laughing at the younger’s boldness. _“Shut up, it’s not as if your dick game was that good.”_

 _“Oh really? Was I the one who came twice tonight? I thought you were screaming for my name when you came.”_ Ken bit back.

Stell laughed. Ken had gotten bolder since he got a year older. 

_“Shut up. Next time, I’ll make sure you won't be able to walk for a week. Wait for that, Ken Suson,”_ Stell challenged him.

Ken only laughed at his boyfriend’s remark. He was ready to take the challenge. And he couldn’t wait for him to be wrecked.

 _“But thank you though. I really enjoyed tonight. I missed you so much. I love you,”_ Stell told him, snuggling much closer into Ken.

 _“I missed you too, Langga. I love you, my love,”_ Ken replied, smiling at Stell. He placed a featherlight kiss on his lips, Stell closing his eyes to savor the moment. They broke apart and got lost in each other’s eyes. They were warm and full of love. The aftermath of their love-making made them glow. Before they knew it, the sun was slowly rising to say hello. As the city started to make some noise to prepare for another morning, the two bodies were sleeping in each other’s arms, finally finding some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! This is my first time writing smut. Please bear with my not-so-amazing writing skills. Know that there will be grammatical errors so I hope you forgive me (I actually wrote this at the wee hours of the morning). Please leave down a comment. Stay safe!
> 
> Please check out my twitter account here [Link text](https://t.co/RBAHfJj3NC?amp=1)


End file.
